


Ambush

by Dreamin



Series: What Follows [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: The next generation gets the better of Mycroft, temporarily.





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> The first line is a prompt from afteriwake.

“I’m sorry but it was too funny for me to intervene.”

Mycroft hmphed as he brushed snow off his coat. “I thought you were supposed to watch them.” He nodded in the direction of the children, who were now working on a snowman.

His wife grinned. “I am – I watched them ambush you.”

He rolled his eyes. “Rosie has her mother’s aim.” The young Watson, the oldest child in their ever-expanding circle, was rolling a large ball for the base.

Sally smiled a bit. “The twins are pretty good too, courtesy of Seb.” Said twins, Becky and Sean, were working on the middle section.

“And Nero?” Mycroft asked, looking over at his nephew, who was gathering rocks and sticks to decorate the snowman.

“He prefers to tell the other kids how to strike than do it himself.”

Mycroft was about to comment on that when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw the upturned and hopeful face of his daughter, Anora, though she preferred to be called Annie. His heart melted, like it always did around his wife and children. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“Play with us, Daddy!” Her other hand held the hand of her toddler brother, Griffin, who was bundled up to his eyeballs.

Mycroft chuckled then turned to his wife. “It appears I am needed.”

Sally smirked as she laid a hand on her swollen stomach. “Go on, I’ll keep an eye on you too.”

He kissed her softly, ignoring the disgusted face their daughter made, and was about to suggest in her ear what they could do after the children were in bed when he felt a snowball hit his back.

Sally laughed. “You have no choice, you’ll have to retaliate.”

Mycroft grinned at her, a twinkle in his eye. “You are quite right, my dear.”


End file.
